


and all the music seeping through

by greenurr



Series: Single Parent Poe 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenurr/pseuds/greenurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night.</p><p>  <i>“So this is what I’m thinking,” says Rey. “And I want you guys to tell me if you don’t like any of it. I want Finn to fuck Poe, and while Finn is fucking Poe, I want Poe to be fucking me. Does that sound okay?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Yes,” gasps Poe, at the same time that Finn lets out a “please,” and Rey smiles. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the music seeping through

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 3k of porn. Love it.
> 
> The title comes from "Late in the Evening" by Simon and Garfunkel.

“When is he getting here?” asks Rey, hopping on one foot to put her shoe on.

“Well, he said he’d come up around 5:45 because our dinner reservations are at 6:15, and we’re walking.” Finn says, knotting his tie. He tried to find something that didn’t make him look like a 1st grade teacher, but almost all of his ties have animals or other fun designs on them. He settles with a plain black tie and dark blue button down. It makes him look distinguished, he thinks. 

“Wait, we’re walking?” asks Rey. She pauses putting on her heels. “If we’re walking, I need to put on flats, which means I have to change my whole outfit.” She rushes back to the closet, peeling off her dress as she goes. “Why didn’t you tell me we were walking? Why are we walking?”

“I did tell you, sweetheart, you just didn’t listen. And it’s romantic. Also, that way, we can all drink.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.”

They both whip their heads around at the sound of a knock on the door.

“Shit,” says Rey. “Shit. I’m in my underwear, go get the door, stall him!”

“We’re going to be late, just wear the heels,” counters Finn.

“Stall him!” hisses Rey, flipping through her closet.

“Alright, alright,” says Finn, and hurriedly runs to the door. He slips on the hardwood in his socks, but manages to catch himself by slamming into the wall. When he opens it, Poe is on the other side, looking incredibly handsome, as always.

“Hi,” Poe says, and smiles. It’s incredible. Finn might literally die, right here on the spot, from the force of that smile.

“Hi,” says Finn, grinning back. He’s so excited for this date. He and Rey are taking Poe to the only fancy restaurant in town, and Poe is dressed for it. He’s debonair in a black button down and a deep red-purple tie. His hair is so curly.

Finn is so far gone.

“Come on in, Rey is still getting ready.” Finn motions Poe in, and they walk in towards the living room and settle in on the couch. Poe smiles again, and Finn’s heart flip-flops.

“Did you manage to get a sitter for BB?” asks Finn. Because Rey is BB’s babysitter of choice, it had apparently been really hard for Poe to find another person to take care of BB for the evening.

“Yeah, Mr. Yoda was willing to look after her,” says Poe, and Finn nods. Mr. Yoda is the middle school Spanish teacher. He’s originally from Mexico, and all of his classes are forced immersion because he barely speaks any English. He’s a kind man and an excellent teacher, although Finn has to admit that some of his lessons are a little unorthodox.

“That’s good,” says Finn. He loves how much Poe loves BB. Just watching Poe with her is enough to make anyone weak at the knees. It’s so clear how much he loves her, what good care he takes of her. Finn has dealt with a lot of parents, and not everyone treats their kids the way Poe treats BB.

He hears footsteps from behind him, and turns around to see Rey standing in the doorway. She’s wearing an off-white bandage dress, and brown leather gladiator sandals. She looks incredible.

“Hey, beautiful,” says Finn, standing up and walking towards her. Poe walks with him.

“You do look very nice,” Poe says, and Finn can see a little bit of a blush come up on Rey’s cheeks. No one is immune to Poe.

They stand there, in a triangle, all grinning at each other, for a little bit longer than is comfortable.

“Let’s get going,” Rey says, finally.

“Yeah, great idea,” says Poe.

***

Finn is holding Poe’s hand, and it’s possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Maybe only rivaled by the first time he had gotten to hold Rey’s hand. And he had held Rey’s hand earlier in the night! Everything is coming up Finn.

Finn and Poe are walking along the side of the road, coming back home from the restaurant. Rey is walking behind them, because she had seen a lizard, gotten distracted, and fell behind. She is so cute. Poe is so cute. Finn is so lucky. The night is warm, and he had had two drinks, and the date had gone great. Everything was wonderful.

The three of them make it up the stairs with minimal stumbling. They really aren’t all that drunk, at most a little bit tipsy. They are, Finn thinks, as he pushes Poe up against the wall outside their apartment to kiss him, drunk on life, and on each other. Rey is giggling as she jingles her keys and unlocks the door. Poe and Finn follow her in.

Although Finn means to steer them all into the bedroom, they end up on the couch, in the same position they were in That Night. The night that Finn and Rey kissed Poe for the first time.

Rey is kissing Poe now, and Finn is trying, gamely, to suck a mark underneath the line of Poe’s collar. Poe’s tie had been discarded, and his shirt unbuttoned, so that Finn could trail his hands through Poe’s chest hair and rub his nipples. Finn doesn’t have any chest hair, and neither does Rey, so this is a fun new thing for Finn.

Finn looks up at the sound of Poe’s quiet moan. Poe’s head is thrown back, and Rey isn’t kissing him anymore. Instead, she’s feeling out the shape of Poe’s erection in his pants. Finn can see the shape of it, long and hard. He wants to touch it.

“I want to touch that,” he says. Poe laughs a little bit.

“No one’s stopping you,” Poe says, and bucks his hips as Rey begins to stroke him through his pants.

Finn undoes Poe’s belt buckle, unbuttons and unzips his pants, and Rey and Finn pull Poe’s cock out together. It’s smooth, and hot. Finn likes the feel of it in his hand, likes how his and Rey’s hands look together, wrapped around it.

“Oh my god, fuck,” Poe says, and squirms. Rey rubs her thumb under the head, and Poe gasps. “Wait, wait, wait,” he says, and holds out a hand. Finn and Rey immediately stop, and look to him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, it’s been… a while. Three years,” Poe says, and grimaces. Finn frowns, too. He can’t believe nobody’s had sex with Poe in three years. Poe should be fucked three times a day. “I just was close to coming, and I don’t want to come yet,” continues Poe.

Rey bites the corner of her lip. She has a look on her face that Finn loves. She looks hungry. “What if you just came now? Just to take the edge off. Would you be able to come again, later?”

Poe laughs. “Yeah, probably.”

“Great,” Rey says, and she and Finn get back to business. Rey wraps her hand around Poe, and Finn wraps his hand around Rey’s hand, linking their fingers together. They start moving their hands up and down, encouraging Poe to fuck their fists. The sight of Poe working his hips is enough to make Finn groan, and bury his face in Poe’s neck. Finn uses the hand that isn’t busy on Poe’s cock to undo his pants. He’s so hard.

“Come on, come on,” says Rey, urging Poe on, as Poe begins to thrust shorter and faster, making little sounds in the back of his throat. Finn can tell he’s close.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Finn says, unthinking. Poe whimpers and clutches at the back of Finn’s shirt. He comes all over Rey and Finn’s hands and his own chest. Finn immediately dips down to lick the come off of Poe’s stomach and chest.

“Babe,” says Rey, a little bit reproachfully, but laughing.

“I wanted to taste,” says Finn.

“I mean, if you want to taste something,” says Rey, and raises and meaningful eyebrow.

Finn grins and drops to his knees in front of Rey. She raises up her skirt so it’s bunched around her waist, and lifts her hips so he can pull of her underwear. He pulls her underwear off over her sandals. They all still have their shoes on, which Finn thinks is funny. He giggles a little.

Rey is already wet, though, and he stops laughing at that. He can see it, feel it as he draws a finger up through her folds to rest on her clit. He starts to rub, in little circles, like she likes.

“Yeah,” Rey says. Finn looks up at her, smiling down at him. He looks over at Poe, with his cock lying spent on his thigh, watching them, looking stunned. He grins, and leans in to put his mouth on Rey, immediately fucking into her with his tongue. He drags up with his tongue and comes up to suck on her clit, hard, sticking one finger in her and crooking it.

Rey doesn’t like anything too fancy, usually. He learned this pretty quickly about her. He can make her come really fast, if he does it right. Two fingers in and rubbing at her g-spot and his tongue flicking steadily against her clit is all she needs.

It’s different than usual, though, because when he glances up at her she’s kissing Poe. Finn groans into her, which makes her gasp into Poe’s mouth. Finn feels Poe cup a big, warm hand around the back of Finn’s head and press him slowly, inexorably further into Rey. Finn flicks his tongue wildly, works the hand inside Rey almost like a vibrator.

“Come on,” says Poe, voice low. “Come on, make her feel good, make her come.” Finn can feel his cock throb, still in his pants. He knows he’s made a wet spot in his underwear, and he’s sweating through his shirt.

“Shit,” says Rey, digging her hands into his shoulders and her heels into his back, rolling her hips through her orgasm. Finn eases her through it, eventually drawing away, pulling his fingers out of her. Poe turns Finn’s face up and ducks down, licking Rey’s wetness off of Finn’s face, out of Finn’s mouth.

“I wanted to taste,” Poe murmurs. Finn is just about ready to die.

“Alright, that’s it,” says Rey, standing up and pulling at the collars of their shirts. “We’re finding a bed, come on.” 

They abandon Rey’s underwear and Poe’s tie on the living room floor.

When they get to the bedroom, Finn immediately pushes Poe up against the closed door and kisses him, pushing off his shirt. He can feel Poe fumble with the buttons on his, sighing with relief as Poe manages to get it off. Finn pushes his pants and underwear down to the floor as Poe does the same to his own, and then Finn is pushing his cock up against the soft skin of Poe’s hip, feeling Poe’s cock begin to stir against his thigh. Poe bites Finn’s bottom lip, and Finn moans.

“Hey, guys?” Finn turns around to see Rey, naked, and holding up a bottle of lube and two condoms.

“Great idea,” says Finn, and pushes Poe ahead of him so he falls face down on the bed. Finn takes a second to stand at the end of the bed and jerk his own cock while staring at Poe’s ass. It’s not his fault; it’s a great ass.

“So was I right in thinking,” Rey says, placing the condoms and lube on the side table and then lowering herself to lie down next to Poe, placing a gentle hand at the small of his back, “that you were interested in Finn fucking you?”

Poe nods. “Yeah, it’s just. It’s been a while, like I said.”

“Has it really been three years?” Rey asks, reaching up for the lube and coating her fingers, “since anybody’s touched you there?”

Finn has a great view. He can see, perfectly, how Poe raises up to his knees at Rey’s questioning touch, can see her rub lube on his hole and slowly ease a finger in. He can see Poe’s back arch, beautifully, see him grabbing a pillow to hold on to. Finn keeps his hand slow on his own cock, because if he speeds up, he’s going to come.

“No, I, um, I sometimes finger myself when I jack off,” says Poe. He sighs as Rey sinks a second finger in. Finn guesses that the full-body jerk after that is a response to Rey finding his prostate.

“But nobody’s fucked you in three years?” she asks. Poe shakes his head. “Finn’s going to fuck you so good,” she says, quietly, fucking Poe with her fingers. Poe gasps.

“I want it,” he says, whimpering. “Finn?” he asks, sounding vulnerable.

“I’m here,” says Finn, climbing onto the bed on Poe’s other side and sliding a hand down his sweaty back. “I’m right here, babe.”

“Okay,” says Poe, and arches his spine even more as Rey slides a third finger in.

“So this is what I’m thinking,” says Rey. “And I want you guys to tell me if you don’t like any of it. I want Finn to fuck Poe, and while Finn is fucking Poe, I want Poe to be fucking me. Does that sound okay?”

“Yes,” gasps Poe, at the same time that Finn lets out a “please,” and Rey smiles.

“Okay, do you think you’re ready?” she asks Poe. At his nod, she draws out her fingers, then leans over Poe’s body to hand Finn the bottle of lube and a condom. She settles Poe onto his side while Finn rolls on the condom and coats it with lube.

“I think I should maybe start, and then—” Finn starts.

“Yeah, makes sense,” Rey nods, smoothing Poe’s hair back from his face. They look so beautiful together. Finn can’t get over how lucky he is.

Finn settles behind Poe, so that his chest is up against Poe’s back.

“You ready? I’ll go slow.”

Poe nods, and Finn lines his cock up against Poe’s hole and pushes in.

“Fuck,” Finn says, and his mouth drops open.

“That good?” asks Rey. Finn nods. Poe is so hot and tight around him. Finn buries his face in the back of Poe’s hair, gasping in the smell of sweat and shampoo. Finn and Poe let out twin groans as Finn bottoms out.

“Okay, wait,” says Rey, and grabs the second condom and rolls it onto Poe’s cock. She positions herself with one leg thrown over both of them. Finn pushes further into Poe, and that pushes Poe’s cock into Rey.

“Oh my god,” says Poe. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m going to come so fast.”

“That’s okay,” says Rey, kissing over Poe’s face. When Finn lifts his head up he can see that she has a hand in between them, rubbing her clit. Finn draws back and slowly thrusts back into Poe, which in turn thrusts Poe into Rey. Rey sighs and pushes back, pushing Poe back onto Finn.

“Does it feel good?” asks Finn, just to be sure. It’s hard to get too much leverage in this position, so they’re really all just sort of squirming and thrusting and gasping, but it feels so amazing that Finn never wants it to stop. They’re pressed up so close to each other, it’s hard to tell where one of them stops and another begins.

“It feels so good,” Poe says, and ducks his head to take one of Rey’s nipples in his mouth.

Finn can see Rey’s hand speeding up on her clit, and she gasps and clutches at both of them as she comes again. She always gets oversensitive after coming a second time, so it’s not a surprise that she pushes Poe off of her with a “too much, too much.” Rey rolls onto her back and looks at them.

“So, are you going to really fuck him now?” Rey asks, challengingly, raising an eyebrow.

Finn narrows his eyes and pushes Poe against the mattress, leaning up and pressing Poe flat with a hand to the middle of his back. He fucks into Poe, hard.

“He can get sort of rough, sometimes,” says Rey, quietly, to Poe. Like it’s a secret. “I thought you might like it.” Poe nods enthusiastically, as best he can when he’s being fucked into the mattress.

Finn pauses to gather Poe up, fitting his arms around Poe’s chest in a bear hug and leaning his forehead against the nape of Poe’s neck, trapping Poe’s arms against his own body. He fucks him again, fast and hard. Finn can hear the headboard bang into the wall.

“I can see it’s good, you’ve nearly gone cross eyed with it,” says Rey, grinning. “Here, let me help you.” She squeezes a hand in between Poe and the bed, takes the used condom off, and makes a fist for Poe to fuck into.

Finn can feel Poe clench around his cock when he comes, and it only takes a few more frenzied thrusts before Finn, thighs shaking, empties himself into the condom.

After a few moments, Finn grasps the end of the condom, pulling out of Poe. They both groan in disappointment, and Finn ties off the condom and drops it in the trashcan next to the bed. Then he rolls back over to face Poe and Rey. It’s cuddle time.

They end up in much the same position they had been in before, Finn spooning up to Poe, Poe holding Rey against his chest. They stay there for a few minutes, breathing and exchanging gentle touches. It’s a long enough time that Finn nearly starts to fall asleep.

Poe sighs. “I wish I could stay here and go to sleep, but I need to get downstairs to relieve Mr. Yoda of babysitting duty.” 

“Alright,” says Rey, and pats Poe’s side like he’s a tired horse. “Let’s get your clothes.”

“I’ll go get your tie,” says Finn, and levers himself out of bed, padding into the living room. He picks up Poe’s tie off the ground, and Rey’s underwear for good measure, looking at them in his hands in the light coming in from the street.

All of the sudden, his eyes begin to sting. He wants Poe to stay. He wants Poe to sleep in their bed, and he wants BB to be asleep in the second bedroom that Rey restyled into a workout room. Maybe it’s too soon, too fast, but Finn wants all three of their clothes in their drawers, wants to trip over BB’s toys on the living room floor. He wants to sit on the couch with the three of them—no, the four of them, and watch age appropriate movies with BB on his lap, and Rey and Poe on either side of him.

And maybe that’s not going to happen now, he reminds himself, but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen in the future. He gives a long sniff, and heads back into the bedroom to give Poe back his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! A second update in two days is pretty crazy, huh? I just couldn't get myself to stop writing! Anyway, please feel free to leave comments and kudos. More coming soon!


End file.
